La luz de su vida
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Había cosas que él quería cambiar. Cambiar cosas que no tendrían que haber pasado, porque eran injustas. Pero había otros días, en los que los volvería a vivirlos. Momentos que nunca olvidarías, momentos que fueron felices para él. Momento que siempre estarían en su mente y corazón. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo le pertenecen a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling . Yo no soy rubia ni multimillonaria. **

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

_La luz de su vida_

* * *

Había cosas que él quería cambiar. Cambiar cosas que no tendrían que haber pasado, porque eran injustas. Por él, si existiera un modo de volver en el tiempo atrás pero no unas horas con el _Giratiempos_, sino días o meses, él iría sin ningún problema. Él iría para cambiar todo lo que no tendría que haber ocurrido. Cosas que dejaron destruidas familias, que se preocupaban.

Por ejemplo, él iría al día en el que el licántropo Fenrir Greyback le hizo las cicatrices que le quedaron en la cara. Iría para cambiar y evitar que ese licántropo no atacara a más personas inocentes. Pero había un día en el que sí o sí iría. Ese día sería el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts, batalla que fue decisiva para el mundo mágico.

Iría a ese día para cambiar una cosa, o mejor dicho, para evitar una muerte que le fue difícil de aceptar. Esa muerte sería la de su hermano Fred. Muerte que no tendría que haber ocurrido nunca, ni ahora, ni ayer, ni pasado. Era una muerte que se tendría que haber evitado. Pero que no lo fue. Fue una de esas tantas muertes que fueron inevitables.

Pero había otros días, en los que los volvería a vivirlos. Momentos que nunca olvidarías, momentos que fueron felices para él. Momento que siempre estarían en su mente y corazón.

Uno de esos momentos sería cuando vio por primera vez a Fleur, Fleur Delacour. Él lo volvería a recordar para volver a vivir esas miradas que se dirigían los dos, miradas que detonaban la más intensa y pura atracción, atracción por una persona que ni conocía.

Otro momento sería su boda, pero solamente la ceremonia. La fiesta no, por el ataque de los Mortífagos a La Madriguera. No cambiaría la alegría que había sentido, aunque fuera algunas horas. Porque, en ese tiempo, pudo estar en familia, cosa que costaba lograr. Estar en familia o algo parecido a eso. Faltaba Percy que, según él, el Ministerio tenía la razón. Por ese motivo, se había distanciado de su familia. Pero si cambiaría que los Mortífagos no hubieran atacado y el distanciamiento de Percy. Eso último tenía destrozada a su madre.

Otro momento que, sin duda alguna volvería a vivir una y mil veces más, eran los nacimientos de sus hijos; Victoire, Dominique y Louis, sus tres hijos.

Él volvería a revivir cada uno, porque fueron los momentos más felices. Volvería a revivir el momento en que nacía su hija mayor. Se emocionó tanto al ver al bebé, con esos cabellos rubios, iguales a los de su madre, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar de la emoción. Él presentía que ella sería tan hermosa como su madre.

También, volvería a estar presente en el nacimiento de su segunda hija. Volvería a estar presente cuando vio a Dominique, cuando vio que era una bebé, bebé que había sacado su color de pelo, el pelirrojo. También presentía que ella le sacaría canas a muy corta edad. Cuando Victoire se acercó para conocer a su hermanita, en ese momento, Bill estaba lleno de felicidad absoluta. Ese cuadro que estaba presenciando era para tenerlo grabado para siempre.

Y cuando vio a su tercer hijo, cuando vio esa cabellera rubia igual a la de su madre y hermana, no pudo contener la carcajada. Ese bebé, que se llamaba Louis, iba a ser el primer _veelo_ hombre de la historia. Y, cuando vio a sus dos hijas mayores ahí, alrededor de la cama del hospital de Fleur, supo que había formado una familia. Familia que era la luz de sus ojos.

Eran la luz de los ojos de Bill porque, por ellos cuatros, haría cualquier cosa, con tal de que vivieran felices y que no tuvieran que vivir en un tiempo tan oscuro como en el que había tenido que vivir Bill.

* * *

**Bueno, nuevo fic de Bill y Fleur!**

**La verdad, nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja. Pero tuve que escribir uno para un reto y me gustó! Y acá yace un nuevo fic sobre ellos.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Hechizos? Comenten el en cuadradito de abajo, sí ese de ahí abajo. Gracias.**


End file.
